Beca's transformation
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: what if Beca turned into a guy unexpectedly for a week? and since Chloe hates guy stuff what will happen to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking what if Beca turned into a guy unexpectedly so let me know what you think. about this new project of mine. leave reviews. and I don't know how to make a sex scene so I'll try.**

* * *

Beca woke up in her bed feeling really heavy so she went to the bathroom and when she opened the lights it wasn't her reflection she saw it was a guy so she turned around to see if the guy she saw was there but he wasn't there.

_this isn't possible, how can I turn into a guy? and I hate the anatomy of a guy. Beca thought_

"babe, why are you up?" Chloe asked but when she opened her eyes it was a brunette guy she never saw so she screamed.

"Chloe, stop screaming, it's me Beca." Beca realized her voice became a little low.

"Beca? are you kidding me? you're a guy and you use this kind of excuse?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe, it really is me, I turned into a guy and I don't know why." Beca said.

"if you really are Beca, then tell me something only I know about her." Chloe said.

"you're scared of peacocks." Beca said.

Chloe was amaze that he knew what she's scared of.

"now, do you believe me?" Beca asked.

Chloe didn't want to hug a guy because she hates guys.

"I do believe you but I hate guys, so you have to leave." Chloe said.

"Chloe, if you do love me, you have to love me for the changes like this one." Beca said.

"you're right. what was I thinking, I'm sorry." Chloe said.

Beca sat down groaning that she turned into a guy. _now I need to pee, how do I know how guys pee? Beca thought._

Beca went to the restroom to pee.

but when Beca opened her zipper she closed her eyes. _I can't hold this thing or hold my bladder. Beca thought._

Beca held the dick and can't believe how disgusting it is.

Beca went out and saw Chloe really sad.

"Chlo, what's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Beca, when will you change back into the girl I liked?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Beca said.

Beca felt the dick was hardening like it's erecting and she had a boner because she was thinking on how hot Chloe was.

Chloe felt that thing in her skin that she jumped and said "you should wear boxers, and keep that thing away from me."

Chloe stood up and walked out.

_if this is because of last night's dinner with Aubrey, I'm going to rampage at Aubrey's door. Beca thought._

* * *

**what did you guys think? and I'm not good with guys on the story but I love challenges.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story but here it is w so please enjoy and feel free to review w~Nyan.**

* * *

Beca sat there all alone thinking what could've done this. Beca heard a knock and asked "who is it?"

"it's me Stacie. is Beca here?" Stacie asked.

"um...she's not home." Beca lied.

"then where is she? she can't be anywhere but in her dorm, right?" Stacie said.

Beca opened the door and Stacie glared at her.

"who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Stacie scoffed not looking at her at all.

"um..." _think, Mitchell, think._

"I'm Brendan." Beca laughed.

_is that literally the only male name I can only think about? Beca thought_

"Brendan? I haven't heard anyone with that name and it's the end of the semester and I know everybody here." Stacie said still not looking at her.

"I'm Beca's childhood friend." Brendan/Beca said.

Stacie looked at the guy and he looked exactly like Beca but in a boyish way. he has Beca's height and eyes.

"well, then you're off the hook." Stacie said with a wink.

"you're cute." Brendan/Beca laughed.

_shit. I just told my best friend cute. this can't be good. Beca thought_

Stacie blushed and scoffed "I'm not interested. besides I'm taken."

_what's this weird feeling. it's twitching down there. Beca thought._

"I have to go. I'll see you around. I guess." before Stacie left Brendan/Beca she was pulled from the waist.

"why don't you stay for awhile?" Brendan asked smugly.

_why can't I control my body? it's moving on it's own. Beca thought._

"I really need to go. my girlfriend might get worried." Stacie said.

"just a little minute please." Brendan begged.

_I better control my body ASAP. I don't want to have sex with Stacie especially in this condition. Beca thought._

Stacie bit her lip and said "I'll call Aubrey first, then I'll stay."

Brendan nodded. Stacie picked her phone up and called Aubrey.

"Stace, what's wrong?" Aubrey said.

"I'm at Beca's dorm, alright? so don't get worried." Stacie said with a giggle.

"sure. why are you there exactly?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"for a project of course." Stacie lied.

"sure but be back till noon, alright?" Aubrey asked.

"sure. I won't be here too long." Stacie said as she hung up.

Brendan smirked and held Stacie's hand and went in the dorm.

"so, Brendan, what are your hobbies?" Stacie asked.

Brendan went closer to Stacie and he whispered "making mixes."

"that's your hobby too? wow, you and Beca are the same." Stacie laughed.

"you know you're beautiful, Stacie." Brendan said.

_I have to end this but...I feel something down there and I can't help it." Beca thought._

Brendan got on top of Stacie and Stacie said "what are you doing?"

"I'm making you mine." Brendan said smugly.

Stacie pushed Brendan but he was too strong.

"please...let me go...I'm gay." Stacie begged.

"I don't care and since you're beautiful...let me fuck you." Brendan laughed.

Stacie got scared and Brendan smirked and took Stacie's shirt to reveal her blue bra.

"stop! please...I...don't want to cheat on Aubrey." Stacie cried.

"too bad...you're doing it right now." Brendan said.

_make it stop...please...why can't I control myself? Beca thought._

Brendan took off Stacie's jeans and saw Stacie was about to cry.

"don't cry...I'm only doing this to you once." Brendan said as he kissed Stacie.

_stop...Stacie is in pain and I need to stop. Beca thought._

Stacie groaned and Brendan slipped his hand underneath Stacie's panty,

Stacie groaned and Brendan inserted two fingers in her. Stacie wanted to scream but she can't.

"you're getting wet now." Brendan said.

Stacie let out a little moan. Brendan smirked.

suddenly Brendan shook his head and Beca came to her senses.

* * *

**What will happen next? w I'm so excited and BTW Merry Christmas everybody w~ Nyan**


End file.
